When You Look Me In The Eyes
by ah-dorably key-ute
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett used to be the best of friends, until one day everything changed. Now their friends can't figure out why they hate each other. But what happens when something happens to Rose?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**:So, here it is. My first Twilight fic. They are all human and in high school. RxEm, BxE, AxJ.

**Summary: **Rosalie and Emmett used to be the best of friends, until one day everything changed. Now their friends can't figure out why they hate each other. But what happens when something happens to Rose?

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Only in my dreams do I own it.

* * *

Rosalie Lillian Hale adjusted the top of her white with large blue polka dots string bikini while the bright sun went behind one of the few clouds that were in the sky. Thought northern California could sometimes be cold in September, today was bright, sunny, and 85 degrees Fahrenheit. Which explained why she and her best friend, Alice Cullen, were sitting in Alice's large backyard by her family's pool.

Quickly, she picked up the ponytail holder she had on the lawn table next to her and pulled her long blonde hair into a loose ponytail.

Alice sat up in her chair so she could face her long-time best friend. She pushed her square sunglasses up into her shoulder-length black hair, so they acted as a headband and pushed her bangs back. "Are you having some trouble, Rose?"

Rosalie pulled her large aviators off of her face and placed them on the table. "Yeah, I'm not tanning."

Alice glared at her friend. "Uhm, please. 'Lie, you are one of the most tan people that I've ever met. And that's naturally tan. Not like Lauren, who spends more time in the fake and bake room than she does in a classroom." At that Rosalie smiled. "And besides, you're way tanner than I am."

"I'm always tanner than you, Al." Rosalie said. It was true. The two were complete opposites, looks wise. Alice was a petite pale skinned beauty with straight black hair and gorgeous green eyes. Standing at 5'1 exactly, Alice had much more of a sweet and innocent persona. Rosalie had long curly blonde hair with mesmerizing gray eyes and olive toned tan skin. She stood at 5'5 and usually wore some form of high heels, making her long legs look longer than they already did.

Alice was nice and kind to everyone. People came to her when they needed help with anyone because of her sweet demeanor. She had her fair share of men in and out, only being serious with a few of them. She always tried to sweeten things for people, and thought before speaking. She was meticulous with everything she did.

Rosalie was often considered vain. She preferred high maintenance. She was, by far, the most beautiful girl in school. She was loved by everyone, however, because of her charming ways. She was the girl every guy wanted to date and every girl wanted to be. She, too, had her fair share of men, choosing to love 'em and leave 'em, rather than getting serious with many of them. And there was a good reason for that. Rosalie tended to speak before she thought, earning her the 'dumb blonde' comments she had come to resent.

"Whatever." Alice said.

"How are you two wonderful ladies doing today?" Edward Cullen walked out into the pool area to join them.

"Hey there." Rosalie said. Alice just nodded. Rosalie grinned. Despite the fact that she had known the Cullen's since she before preschool, she still found it funny that they often ignored each other just see if it would tick the other one off. It usually worked.

Sure enough, Edward frowned. Alice looked at him with the same blank expression for another moment before busting up into laughter. Edward smiled slightly and raised his eyebrows at Rosalie.

Rosalie shrugged at the guy she had considered as somewhat of a brother for over 15 years now while Alice composed herself.

"What do you look so happy about?" Alice asked when she had calmed down. Edward had come in wearing a huge grin and that huge grin had returned.

"Nothing." Edward couldn't stop smiling.

Rosalie and Alice looked at each other. "Bella." They concluded.

Bella and Jasper Swan were two new transfer students. Edward had immediately been taken with the 5'7 brunette and Alice had privately admitted to Rosalie that she thought Jasper was cute. Rose didn't disagree, but she definitely wouldn't say he was gorgeous or anything.

Edward nodded. "We got paired up together in English for a project." He grinned victoriously.

"Ok, I can see that she's pretty." Alice said. "Anyone with eyes can see that. But what's the big deal about her?"

Edward shrugged. "She's real."

"A real klutz." Rosalie added. She stood up. "I'll be Bella." She flipped her ponytail behind her shoulders.

Edward snickered. "That's not Bella. That's you."

She shot him a look. "Thank you smart ass." She said sarcastically. "Here I go." She began to walk. After walking a little longer, she exaggerated stumbling over thin air and pretended to fall.

At that point, three people, two boys and a girl, had made their way over to the pool area. One boy made no move to prevent her from pretend falling. The other boy and the girl reached out a steadied her.

Emmett Cullen laughed as his two guests helped Rosalie stand back up. "If you're going to try and seduce Jasper, Rose, you should try harder than that."

Rosalie stuck her tongue out at him before turning around and sitting back down on her chair. Edward then sat down towards the bottom, pushing her feet up and making her bend her legs. Emmett did the same to Alice. Jasper pulled up two chairs, offered one to his sister, and sat down in the other one.

"So, uh, how much of that did you guys actually catch?" Alice asked, a little nervously.

"Only the part where Hale showed us her chest." Emmett smirked. "Quite a performance, Rose, if I do say so my self."

"It's Rosalie." She corrected him snidely. She didn't mind when people called her Rose, as long as she liked them. And Emmett lost that right a year and a half ago.

Up until then, she and the three Cullen siblings had been best friends, particularly her and Emmett. Something in them had just clicked. Until a year and a ago when they had a huge fight. No one ever knew what it was they had fought about, but whenever they tried to ask, they just got snapped at, so the subject was dropped.

The three Cullen's were adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen when they discovered that they couldn't have children themselves. Carlisle and Esme both came from old money and Carlisle was a doctor, so the family was well off.

Emmett was by far the tallest and most built. He towered over everyone at 6'3. His brown eyes were almost always sparkling with mischief. He was the star quarterback of the football team and his grades were awesome too. He was the most high maintenance of the three siblings, his hair always having to be perfect.

Edward was tall, at 6'1. His golden hair was tousled in the way that it always was and his brown eyes were often glinting at some plan he had going with his brother. He was the brains to Emmett's brawn. Edward was in the top 10 of the class and was pretty low maintenance. He was very protective of both Alice and Rosalie.

There was a moment of silence, but Emmett quickly filled it. "I would have taken you guys right inside if I had known the Ice Princess was here. But since her car isn't here, I just assumed she wasn't. But shame on me, I suppose, because you know what they say when you assume."

Bella cracked a smile. Though the comment was mean, the way he commented it was quite funny.

"Well, sorry." Alice said. "I wanted to drive the Porsche today."

Bella's smiled instantly faded. A Porsche? Where did she move to, northern California or Beverly Hills?

"And besides," Rosalie said matter of factly, "the M3 is at the shop."

Jasper's jaw dropped. "You have an M3? What kind?"

Rosalie smiled widely. "Red M3 E93."

Jasper whistled. "Damn, that's hot."

Rosalie winked at him teasingly. "So are you." She laughed to let him know that she was joking. When he laughed along with her, she grinned. She could tell that she and Jasper would be friends.

A noise came from her right. She looked over to find her phone vibrating. Before she could take it to answer, Emmett had grabbed it and answered, "Hello, Rose's lover Emmett speaking." He smirked at her.

"Emmett, give me my phone back." Rosalie said.

He grinned at her, in a mischievous way. "Oh, I'm sorry, she..."

"Give me my frickin' phone jackass." Rosalie glared at him.

"Emmett." Edward and Alice sighed. Emmett surrendered the phone. Rose stuck her tongue out at him before walking to the other side of the pool area with her phone.

"Please don't snap at me." Edward began. "But why do you hate her so much?"

"Yeah," Alice added. "You two used to be best friends."

"And that was before I realized how much a bitch she really was." Emmett said dryly.

Edward decided to drop it. "Who was on the phone?"

"Royce." Emmett said with disgust lacing his voice. Edward nodded, the same look of disgust on his face too.

"I don't see why you two don't like him so much." Alice said. "It's the first guy she's had in a while that she hasn't slept with on the first date and is actually sticking around. She really likes him."

"I don't give a shit about Rose's Royce. I just don't like how he leads girls on the way he does." Emmett said.

Alice raised her eyebrows. "He's the you of La Push."

"Yeah, but I do it so much better." Emmett said.

"Besides, don't they have their own girls to date?" Edward asked.

Alice shrugged. "He's been with all of them already."

"So have we." Edward said, apparently forgetting about trying to impress Bella.

"And they like us better." Emmett smirked.

"And people say you're conceited." Alice said sarcastically.

"Which people?" Emmett asked. Alice looked at him. When she realized he was serious, she laughed.

Rosalie came back over, looking very happy, and put her phone back on the table before sitting back down.

"What did Royce want?" Alice asked.

"To see if I wanted to go to dinner on Friday."

"What?" Alice gasped. "But...but..."

"I know." Rosalie said. "So I told him that I already have plans with you, Edward, and Emmett." She scowled after saying Emmett. "And that we could do it Sunday night."

"Whoa whoa whoa. Since when do we have plans for Friday?" Edward asked.

"Oh, right. We forgot to tell you two." Rose said.

"We have four front row seats to the Spice Girls Reunion Tour. And you two are coming." Alice said. Jasper snickered at them.

"It's Alice's late birthday present." Rosalie smiled, knowing that would be the thing that would make both Cullen brothers come. They both sighed, knowing that what Rose had said was true.

"Fine." Emmett said at last. "We'll come."

"Just know we will be drinking." Edward said.

"As if we care." Rosalie said.

"Hello everyone." Esme Cullen walked out into her yard. "How many of you are staying for dinner tonight?"

"Me." Alice, Edward, and Emmett said.

"Haha you three." Esme said. "Rosalie, dear, are you staying?"

"Why not?" Rosalie smiled.

"Ok." Esme noticed Bella and Jasper. "I'm Esme Cullen."

"Bella Swan." Jasper pointed to his sister. "And I'm Jasper Swan."

"It's nice to meet you both." Esme smiled sweetly. "Would you care to stay for dinner tonight? If it's ok with your parents."

Jasper nodded. "I'll call them, but it should be ok."

Bella nodded. "Thank you for the invitation Mrs. Cullen."

Rosalie, Alice, Edward, and Emmett gasped. "What?" Bella asked.

"It's just Esme, dear. Mrs. Cullen makes me feel old. And call my husband by his first name too." Jasper came back by then and affirmed that it was all right for them to stay and everyone gathered their things and left the pool area.

* * *

Bella, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett were sitting in the kitchen, watching Esme cook, and waiting for Alice and Rosalie to come downstairs from changing. Seconds later, Alice bounded into the room wearing navy blue plaid Hollister shorts and a red Hollister polo.

"Oh, good, Alice, can you go set the table please?" Esme asked. Alice nodded and began taking things out of cabinets and drawers.

"Emmett, can you go change the lightbulb in the chandelier. I just remembered that it burnt out earlier." Emmett stood up and left the room. "And Edward can you come make sure sauce doesn't burn?"

"Why can't one of them do it?" Edward gestured to Bella and Jasper.

"They're guests." Esme said.

"Why can't Rose do it?" Edward asked. "Don't try and pass the she's a guest off because she spends enough time here that she has her own bedroom and bathroom. So I repeat, why can't Rose watch the sauce?"

Emmett came back into the kitchen with a new light bulb. "Like she knows how to do that." He snorted.

"Emmett." Esme warned.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it Mom." He left towards the dining room with the light bulb.

Rosalie entered the kitchen, wearing very short cloth Pink by Victoria's Secret pink shorts and a small tight white t-shirt. "Can I help?"

"Yes." Esme said. "Stay away from the stove. We don't need a repeat of Christmas 04." Rosalie bit her lip, but you could see the smile. "How about you help Alice set the table?"

Rosalie nodded and left the kitchen.

"Pray tell me, what happened between those two?" Esme commented.

"I wish I knew." Edward said. "But they won't tell."

Esme frowned. "I wish I could help them get over it."

Edward opened his mouth to say something, but Esme cut him off saying that dinner was ready.

Bella and Jasper helped Esme and Edward put everything on serving dishes and carry it out to the table. The seven of them sat around the table, waiting for one more at the head.

"Sorry I'm late." Carlisle Cullen rushed in the dining room and kissed his wife on his way to the other end of the table. He squeezed Alice's shoulder and he passed her and clapped Edward and Emmett on the shoulder. He reached the head of the table and reached out to squeeze Rosalie's shoulder before sitting at the head of the table between her and Emmett. "Well, it seems we have two new friends. I'm Carlisle." Bella and Jasper introduced themselves. "Swan," Carlisle mused. "Where have I heard that?"

"Our dad, Charlie, is the new police chief." Jasper said.

"Yes!" Emmett pumped his arm victoriously.

"And why is that good?" Bella raised her eyebrows

"Well, it should be a lot easier to get out of a speeding ticket now." Alice said.

"Much easier than what we uh...usually do." Rosalie said. Edward and Emmett shared a smile.

"I don't want to know." Carlisle said. Everyone laughed.

"So, Bella, when should we start our project?" Edward asked.

"When's it due?" Alice asked.

"September 27." Bella answered.

"September 26." Emmett and Rosalie answered together. They glared at each other.

"Not tonight, children." Esme teased. "We have guests. Try to control yourselves."

The rest of the night went by quickly, with only minor disagreements from Rosalie and Emmett. And the end of the night left Rosalie feeling content, with the fact that she had two new friends, as she left Alice's yellow Porsche and entered her house.

* * *

**A/N:** My first Twilight story. What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you everyone who reviewed. This chapter is shorter because if I added another event, it would be way too long. But I promise the next one will be longer.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, unfortunately.

* * *

The next morning was Tuesday and Rosalie realized that today was the day they got their biology partners. Deciding to dress nicely, so as to impress whoever she got stuck with for the rest of the semester, she picked out short dark wash denim shorts, added a white t-shirt, and a blue blazer that she left open. She curled her hair into large ringlets and did her make up, topping it all off with cherry red lip gloss and a pair of white wedges. She grabbed her large Chanel purse and the tote bag she carried her books in and got into her M3, which had been brought back by one of the house maids.

She picked Alice up from the Cullen's and they made their way to school, singing loudly along with the radio and joking around, like two best friends do.

Once they got there, they found Bella and Jasper and began heading to their lockers.

"Where's Emmett and Edward?" Jasper asked.

"They needed the extra time to get ready." Rosalie smirked.

Alice laughed. "No, but they sleep later and then they get ready later so they leave later. They usually run into homeroom just as the bell rings."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." Bella said.

The four gathered their books and went off to their respective homerooms.

* * *

"Ok, let's see." Mr. Ketler said. He looked down at his class list. "First pair is... Stanley and Newton." He marked the names off of the list. "Uhm Weber and Yorkie." He marked the names off. "Cullen and Hale."

"What?" Rosalie's jaw dropped.

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Hale." Ketler said. "He will be your partner."

"I heard you the first time. I just don't believe it."

"Unless you have a viable reason for him not to be your partner, you two can go sit at the front table in the third row." He waited for them to say something.

Rosalie opened her mouth to speak, but then decided that she didn't want her private business going around the whole school. So, she sat down in her new place and put her books on the table.

Class was dismissed soon after that and Rosalie bolted out of the room. Emmett jogged to catch up with her.

"Hale, wait up." He called. She didn't slow down, so when he reached her (which didn't take that long), he grabbed her shoulder gently and turned her around to face him. The hall was clearing out, as kids made their way to their next classes, but they both had study halls this period, so he didn't mind making her late. "We have to talk about the project."

"Great." Rosalie faked a smile. "Here's what's going to happen. I'll do all the work and sign your name on it. Sound good?"

Emmett looked down at her. "No. You know Esme would kill me if I didn't help."

"Fine." Rosalie sighed angrily. "We'll divide it up. You'll do what you have to do and I'll do what I have to do and we will meet only when we have to."

"You know, you seem pretty angry about having to work with me."

"Well, that's because I am. Ever since_ it _happened..." She trailed off.

"Ever since what happened?" Emmett asked, feigning innocence.

"Since you know." Rosalie tried again.

"Nope." Emmett shook his head. "Can't say I do."

"Since we slept together." Rosalie said angrily.

"Oh, right." Emmett lightly smacked himself on the head. "Silly me, how could I forget that." He grinned at her teasingly, thinking how she was someone he would never forget and wishing he could read minds to hear what she was really thinking.

"God, Emmett, you didn't forget." Rosalie ran her fingers through her hair, not realizing just how much she was screwing it up.

"You were the one who brought it up." He pointed out. He thought they had reached an unspoken agreement to not talk about it.

"Look, it happened. I'm over it." Rosalie said, looking for an out.

He didn't give her one. "Obviously you're not, or else you wouldn't have brought it up."

"Well, excuse me if I had a little trouble getting past it. Excuse me for thinking that the person I trusted most in the entire world would never hurt me. Excuse me for thinking that you _wouldn't_ go off and sleep with somebody else the night after we did. I'm so terribly sorry about that." Rosalie said sarcastically. Neither one of them noticed the gasp from behind them. "Is there anything else I should be sorry for?"

"Well, it is all your fault." Emmett shrugged. "You had way more to drink than I did."

Rosalie was livid. "_My fault_? If something is anyone's fault, it's yours that I'm the way I am now." Rosalie's eyes widened as she clamped her mouth shut.

Emmett frowned, all teasing gone. "Rose..." He breathed.

"Stop." She said harshly. "Stop pestering me. Stop badgering me. Stop calling me Rose. It's Rosalie. You lost the right to call me Rose when you slept with what's-her-face the next night." Her eyes began to water and he felt his heart break for being the cause of this. "Just...stop." She turned and ran away from him, towards the parking lot, but not before he saw her tears begin to fall.

He fell back against the lockers, not caring about the bump he would have on his head later. She boggled him. He couldn't believe that she blamed him for causing her to be the girl who loves 'em and leaves 'em. He tried to think back, to the days before they slept together. Pictures came flying through his head, the memories associated with the close behind.

And his eyes closed as his breath caught in his throat when he realized...

That she hadn't been lying.

* * *

"Rosalie, will you please slow down." Alice Cullen chased her best friend out of the school and into the parking lot. Rosalie didn't slow down until she reached her M3. "Rose." Alice panted.

"How much of that did you hear?" Rosalie asked quietly.

"Rose." Alice said again.

"Alice, please?" Rosalie's voice cracked and she was still crying.

Alice sighed and chose to answer her question with one of her own. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked and Rosalie instantly knew that she had heard the whole thing.

"I was... I don't know...embarrassed?" Rosalie pushed herself up onto to the hood of her car and pulled her knees to her chest. Alice slid up next to her.

"You still should have told me. I would have understood." Alice said. "Oh God. Edward and I pushed and pushed and pushed you two to stop being mad at each other."

"It's ok Alice." Rosalie said, her tears finally stopping.

"No, it's not. My brother is such a jackass. I am going to kill him for this." Alice said.

"As touched as I am that you would kill your own brother for me, please don't." Rosalie said. "I don't want my best friend in jail."

"You're right." Alice sighed melodramatically. "Orange so isn't my color." Rosalie cracked a smile. Alice slid off the hood while saying, "See, there's a smile. Come on, let's go to Starbucks, grab some coffee or something, and you can rant to me all you want."

Rosalie slid off the hood and hugged her best friend. "Thanks." She climbed into the driver's seat. "Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

So, now we know why Rose hates Emmett. Anyone have a review?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews. I am so sorry about the wait. It's been a busy time. Life came up. Sorry!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. I don't own the song (italics) either.

* * *

Due to the fact that Friday was a Jewish holiday, there was no school that day. So Alice had decided to ask her parents to throw a small party, just the six of them, that night, while they spent the night in San Fransisco for a conference. They agreed, as long as they promised to clean up.

So on Thursday night, Rosalie found herself meeting Bella and Jasper at the Cullen's house, even though she was supposed to arrive early to help set things up, because she was late.

"Good, we're all here on time." Alice said as she opened the door.

"Sorry I'm late." Rosalie said, entering the house.

"You're not." Alice answered. At Rosalie's confused face, she explained while they kept walking into the rec room. "I told you to be here early so that you would get here on time because when I tell you I want you here at the time that I want you here, you're always late, so I figured that if I told you to come here early, you'd get here on the time"

"What?" Bella asked. Rosalie grinned. Alice had been speaking at rapid speed and if Rosalie had not known her as well as she did, she wouldn't have understood either.

"Never mind." Alice said, knowing that Rosalie had understood. "Jazz, Emmett and Edward are down the basement." Jasper nodded and walked out of the room again. Once he left, Alice turned to Rosalie. "Who'd you get?"

"You first." Rosalie said.

"Huh?" Bella asked.

"The cheerleaders..." Rosalie began.

"You two are cheerleaders?" Bella asked.

Alice nodded. "Yeah, varsity since ninth grade. First two freshmen to make varsity that early."

"Impressive." Bella said. "I could never do that. Too uncoordinated. But please continue."

"Every year, before the first game, each of the cheerleaders gets a player. The week before the first game is school spirit week. Each day has a different theme and each day, the cheerleaders have to give their player a gift in the category for that day." Rosalie said.

"You have to decorate their rooms on Thursday night and leave the gifts in their lockers each day." Alice said. "You have to call their parents to see what they like and what they don't and see if they have any allergies...you know, so you don't end up accidentally killing them." She giggled.

"On Saturday night, there's a big bonfire in the woods outside town. At 9:00, the cheerleaders have to find their player and dance with him. That's how they know who did it all."

"And the football player gives them a gift card to a store." Alice said. "As a thank you. This year, I have Austin Cush. He's the LT."

"Sorry." Bella said. "I don't speak Sports Illustrated." The three girls laughed.

"He's a lineman." Rosalie said. "Left tackle." Football was by far one of her favorite sports. Despite being seen as a girly girl, by most of the guys in her grade, they usually picked her for flag football in gym as on of their first because she was good. "It's good that you have Cush, though."

"Yeah," Alice said. "I mean, we're sort of friends with him, so it's not like I have to call his mom and be like 'Hi, I'm Alice and I'll be stalking your son for a week'. She already knows me, so it should be easy."

"Who do you have, Rose?" Bella asked.

Rosalie scowled. "Emmett."

"And you're upset about that?" Alice asked.

"I'm upset because I have to go all out and give him nice things. I'm not really mad." Rosalie said. "It'll be easy. Esme already knows that someone is going to have him and I'm here enough already that it won't look suspicious if he accidentally sees me coming out of the house after doing something for it."

Alice nodded and continued for her best friend. "Yeah, and you already know what he likes, so you don't have to waste three hours on the phone getting the list."

"Exactly." Rosalie said.

Emmett poked his head into the room. "Anyone up for some 'I Never'?" He held up a bottle of tequila.

* * *

"I've never..." Emmett paused. "Ohh got one. I've never put on a dress."

"No fair. It only applies to girls" Bella said. "It's like you're trying to get Alice, Rose,and me drunk."

Emmett smirked. "Who says it only applies to girls?" Rosalie and Alice, having just taken their shots, starting choking from laughter.

Edward scowled. "Haha very funny." He popped a shot back and Bella finally took hers.

"Story time." Jasper said.

"I lost a bet." Edward said. "While I was drunk." He paused. "Here's a tip. Never bet against Rosalie."

"Especially when you're drunk." Alice added.

"Ok." Bella said. "My turn." She paused. "Umm...I've never... uhhh... had a... one night stand." She finished lamely. "Sorry, couldn't think of anything. We're running out of good ones."

Rosalie nodded in agreement. "Let's make this one the last one." She popped back her shot.

"Agreed." Edward popped back his shot. Emmett nodded and took his shot.

"Pass the tequila." Alice sighed. Jasper took it from her when she was done.

"Am I the only one who has never had one?" Bella asked.

The other five looked at each other. "Yep." They said together.

And the rest of the night passed, with more alcohol and laughter each game.

* * *

"If you wannabe my lover, you gotta get with my friends." Rosalie and Alice sung loudly, in the parking lot. The two girls were with Emmett and Edward in San Francisco for the Spice Girls concert. "Make it last forever, friendship never eh-ends." They drug out the last note.

"Dear God, will you two please be quiet?' Edward, the most sober of the group, pulled his keys out of his pocket, as they reached his Aston Martin V12 Vanquish.

"Why didn't you take the Volvo?" Rosalie asked as she climbed into the backseat with Alice.

"Vanquish is faster." Edward shrugged.

"So, this was about getting home faster." Emmett said. He sighed dramatically. "And here I thought you were trying to treat us."

"Edward," Alice said. "It's 4. In the morning."

"Yeah, I know." Edward said. "I'll have us home by 6. I want to get some sleep before…" He trailed off, realizing that he said too much.

"Before?" Rose prompted.

Edward sighed. "Before Bella comes over."

"Why's Bella coming over?" Emmett asked.

"They're English partners." Alice said.

"Hey, just like us Rose." Emmett said.

"They aren't anything like us, Emmett, you wanna know why?" Rose didn't wait for him to answer. "'Cause Edward's not a jackass like you are."  
"That hurts." Emmett said

"Well good." Rosalie replied.

"If you two don't stop arguing, then you'll be walking home." Edward looked in the rearview mirror, so he was able to see both of them.

"Yes Dad." All three passengers said.

* * *

They pulled in at 5:30, a new record. Edward and Emmett ran inside and both fell on different couches in the family room. Alice and Rosalie went up to their respective rooms. At 1:00 that afternoon, Rosalie went into the kitchen and discovered she was the last one awake.

"Ok, see you then." Edward flipped his phone shut. "Bella will be here at three." He informed them.

"Maybe I'll see if Jasper wants to do something tonight." Emmett said thoughtfully.

"He has plans." Alice said. She was at the stove making French toast for all of them.

"How do you know?"

"'Cause his plans are with me."

"Can I come?"

"No."

"Why not? What are you doing?" Emmett asked.

"Dinner and a movie." Alice said.

Emmett frowned. "That sounds like a date."

"It is a date." Alice placed four plates and the syrup on the table.

"You're dating Jasper?" Emmett said, overprotective brother mode turning on.

"I'm going on a date with Jasper." Alice placed the plate of French toast on the table. "If that goes well, then maybe I will be dating Jasper."

Emmett scowled, but said nothing, as he picked up a large amount of French toast.

"Pass the syrup." Rosalie requested. Edward sent it over.

Emmett dropped his fork. "Wait, this means I have to hang out with Hale tonight."

"Sorry." Rosalie said. "No torture for you tonight. I'm having dinner with my parents."

"Damn, even Hale has a life." Emmett shook his head. "I'll figure out something."

* * *

At 3:00, Jasper and Bella knocked on the door of the Cullen house. Rosalie let them in and led them to the kitchen.

"Edward's showering." She informed them.

"How was the concert?" Bella asked.

"Fantastic." Rosalie said. "But we didn't get in until 5:30 this morning which means that we didn't get up until 1 this afternoon, which means we didn't eat until 1:30, which means that Alice didn't get into the shower until quarter of two, which means that I didn't get into the shower until 2:15, which means that Emmett didn't get into the shower until 2:45, but he's quick, so Edward got in about 5 minutes ago, so he should be down soon."

"Ok." Bella said.

"So, the good news is that Emmett is not going to kill Jazz tonight." Alice said as she came into the kitchen. "Oh, hey Jazz, Bella."

"I'm not going to die?" Jasper said.

"Nah," Rosalie said. "If Emmett's decided not to kill you, you're fine."

"Edward's much more passive about dates than Em is." Alice said.

"Ok." Jasper said. "We're going to Villa Barola."

"That's where Royce and I are going tomorrow." Rosalie said.

"Good luck with the menu." Jasper said. "It's all in Italian."

Alice waved his comment off. "She speaks Italian. She'll be fine."

"You speak Italian?" Bella asked.

"And Spanish." Rosalie nodded.

"They say you're fluent if you dream in that language." Jasper looked over at her.

"I have dreamed in both many times." Rosalie said. "Oh, speaking of dreams, I had the weirdest dream last night."

"Even weirder than the ax murderer?" Alice asked.

Rosalie nodded. "You, me, Edward, and Emmett were hanging out here. And Emmett and Edward decided that they wanted to be Mexican jumping beans and it was all in Spanish."

"What happened?" Alice said.

"We were watching TV and all of a sudden Emmett goes "Quiero ser una haba que salta mexicana.".

"Who's a Mexican jumping bean?" Emmett asked as he and Edward came into the kitchen.

"You speak Spanish too?" Jasper asked.

"We think his real mom was Spanish. That's all he spoke when he came here at first." Alice said. "Except no one here spoke Spanish, so we had no clue what he was saying. But then he met Rosalie, and she spoke Spanish and English and Italian all by the age of four because her nannies taught her Spanish and Italian because that's all they spoke and she picked up English easily. But she translated for everyone and that's how we all became friends." She finished. Jasper and Bella nodded as Edward laughed.

"No one answered my question." Emmett said.

"You said the Mexican jumping bean thing." Rosalie said. "Anyway, Edward was like "Hagámoslo".

"Let's do it." Emmett translated.

"And so they went up to my room and used my closet catalog to make a machine to change them." Rosalie paused. "Oh and so to be changed into the jumping beans, they had to climb into the TV and then someone pushed the buttons. So they did and Alice, you went and turned it on."

"Ok." Alice said. "That's it?"

"No." Rosalie said, "Then they were in the machine and shouting "Está trabajando, está trabajando" over and over again."

"It's working, it's working." Emmett said.

"And finally, they came out. And Emmett was blue and Edward was red, but their whole bodies weren't jumping beans, only their torsos and heads were bean shaped and colored." Everyone was laughing at this point, except Alice, who seemed to be crying she was laughing so hard. "But they still had their arms and legs and they were skin colored."

"Oh god." Esme said as she walked into the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

"I had a weird dream." Rosalie said. "Anyway, they walked over to the bed, but it was really awkward. I don't know if you've ever seen a bean walk before but if you haven't, then you should really try to because they waddled like penguins." Esme joined the laughter.

"And so, they got on the bed and I go "Necesitamos música!" so I put some on and then Bella appeared out of nowhere." She paused. "And I mean nowhere. Like a puff of smoke was in the air and when it cleared Bella was standing on the bed with the Mexican jumping beans that were Emmett and Edward. And she started singing Livin' La Vida Loca, like by Ricky Martin, in a Britney Spears outfit." Even Rosalie was laughing now.

"What happened then?" Alice asked.

"Nothing, I woke up." Rosalie said. "But isn't that the weirdest dream ever?"

"Yeah." Edward said.

"I am going to the store." Esme said. "Does anyone need anything?"

"Nope." Rosalie said.

"Nothing." Edward and Emmett chimed in.

"Tampons." Alice and Rosalie laughed as Edward covered his ears.

"Ok." Esme said.

"I was kidding." Alice said. "I only get them when I'm with Edward."

"Why?" Bella asked. "That must be torture."

"Thank you Bella." Edward said.

"Because we get in the store and I say really loudly that I need tampons and he gets all red. But when we pass the aisle, he goes down with me. But I always pretend to take a really long time, like I say I forget which brand I use." Bella and Jasper laughed. "And then he starts walking away and I like shout to him that he needs to wait for me and that I just need one more minute in the tampon aisle."

"Rose did it to Emmett once." Edward remembered aloud. "This was a while ago. We were in the store and she says that she needs tampons. So we all stop at the top of the aisle and Emmett says something like 'go and get them, we'll wait here' and she makes this face at him and goes 'but Em, I can't. What if I need help?' and he's about to say something, but some old lady comes up next to him, hits him with her purse, and goes 'Go help your girlfriend out." Bella and Jasper laughed. "Yeah, kind of funny."

There was silence, which Esme broke when she said she was leaving.

"Let's bake." Rosalie said.

"I thought you couldn't use the oven." Jasper said.

"I can't." Rose said. "But I can mix it together and Alice can bake it."

So, that's what they decided to do. Alice set the ingredients out on the table, while Rosalie turned on their favorite radio station.

Katy Perry's "Hot and Cold" was finishing up as she made her way back into the kitchen.

"Here's your new song of the week." Radio announcer Lesley Lou said. "Natasha Bedingfield."

The opening chords came on and four heads shot up. Emmett and Rosalie locked eyes. Alice and Edward exchanged a look.

"I love this song." Bella said.

_Just like a shadow  
I'll be beside you  
I'll be your comfort  
And let it guide you home  
I will provide you a place of shelter  
I want a be your zone  
Tell me what to do  
Tell me what you wanted me to do  
I'll make you great to be a man  
With a woman who can stand  
Who will never promise to leave her man  
Making vows to please her man_

Emmett stood up and walked out the room, right before the chorus.

"I'm uhh… gonna go." Rosalie said, all traces of emotion gone. "You'll call me later?"

"Yeah." Alice said.

_If I could be your angel  
Your angel, Your angel  
Protect you from the pain  
I'll keep you safe from danger  
You'll never hurt again  
I'll be your a.n.g.e.l  
I'm gona be your a.n.g.e.l  
I'll be your angel._

"Did I say something wrong?" Bella asked, worried.

"No." Edward assured her.

"It's just…" Alice said.

"Up until it happened," Edward said.

"He told you?" Alice asked.

"Once he figured out you knew." Edward said. "Anyway, up until then, it was a running thing that Rosalie was Emmett's angel."

"To the point that he called her that." Alice added.

"It's just that song." Edward said. Again, more silence. "Wanna go work on the project?"

"Sure." Bella said.

"I'll pick you up at 6." Jasper told Alice.

"Bye."

* * *

It was now 6:30 and Emmett was bored. It was a Saturday night and all his friends were busy.

Bella and Edward had invited him to watch a movie when they finished their work for the day, but they wouldn't be done until at least 7.

"Emmett, dear." Esme said. "Could you run down to the Hale's and pick up some sugar." She was baking a cake.

He frowned. "No one's home."

"I just called. Rosalie's there." Esme looked up, thoughtfully. "Just knock for on the door, ask for the sugar. There is no need to be mean to her."

"Fine." Emmett pulled on his sneakers and walked the short distance to his neighbor's house. He rang the doorbell. No answer. He knocked. Again, no answer. He rang once more. When she still didn't answer, he went over to the window to look inside.

His eyes widened as he ran over to the door and burst inside.

"GET THE HELL AWAY!!!" He bellowed.

Royce's eyes widened as he pulled himself off of Rosalie, luckily both still clothed. He had a couple of scratches, but it was Rosalie who looked worse for wear. Her face was red, like she had been crying and Emmett could see a handprint on her cheek. He could tell bruises were forming already.

Royce smirked. "Slut wouldn't give me what I wanted." He smirked again. "Of course, you would know that better than anyone."

Emmett couldn't help himself. The fist came flying out before he could help it. Royce grabbed his eye and ran out.

"Rose." Emmett breathed. She was crying still. He pulled her on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's ok." He whispered to her. "I've got you now Angel."

* * *

**A/N:** So, I apologize for the long wait. BTW, the jumping bean dream was a real dream I had. So, yeah, speaking from experience, telling people about it was funny.

Reviews anyone?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews everyone. Here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

* * *

Edward sat back against the couch as he finished the last word on the first part of the project. He smiled triumphantly. "Finished."

"Finally." Bella joined him in leaning against the couch "I thought we'd never get done."

"Em should be happy." Edward said. "We'll be able to start a movie by quarter of seven." Bella nodded in agreement. "Let's grab some dinner, and then we'll call him down." Neither one moved, seemingly content on where they were.

"DAD!" Emmett shouted, worry evident in his tone.

"Stop shouting." Esme scolded loudly. Emmett ignored her and shouted again.

Edward wordlessly stood and Bella followed. Edward began speaking before they reached his brother. "Em, Dad's in his study."

Bella stopped herself just in time from bumping into Edward, who had suddenly stopped. She frowned, wondering why, but gasped as soon as she stepped to the side.

Emmett had a limp Rosalie in his arms. Her wrist was slightly swollen and was red. Her cheeks were red as well, and she had bruises beginning to form on much of her body.

Esme spoke from the kitchen. "Emmett Cullen, please stop your shouting. If you need your father, then go and get…" She trailed off as she entered the foyer. She swayed slightly and Edward reached his hand out to her back to steady his mom. Esme reached over and pushed a button a white speaker box.

"Carlisle." She spoke softly into it. "You need to come here now."

Esme moved away from the box. Edward put an arm around his mother, as an act of comfort, but Esme still looked understandably upset.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked, not seeing everyone yet. "Oh God, what happened?"

"I went over for sugar, like Mom asked." Emmett said. "And no one answered and I kept knocking and ringing and there was still no answer so I went in and I saw Royce on top of her." Emmett looked like someone had just killed his puppy dog. For the second time, not only since she's met him but also that day, Bella saw vulnerability in his eyes.

"Walk with me." Carlisle said. "I think she's in shock right now. She'll be bruised and I think her wrist is sprained." He reached out and bent it slightly. "Yes, sprained. Let's put her in her room. I'll go grab some Ibuprofen." Emmett carried her up the stairsand gently laid her down on her bed.

His eyes frowned along with his lips as he pushed some hair off her face and kissed her forehead.

* * *

"Anyone called Alice?" Esme asked Bella and Emmett. Edward was in another room, trying to locate Rosalie's parents. Bella was sitting on the couch, twirling her fingers and Emmett hadn't stopped pacing since he came back down.

"Edward called her." Emmett said. "Left a voicemail and told her to come home when she got it."

Esme nodded. She had long given up getting her son to stop pacing.

Edward came in, looking furious. "David says to tell her he hopes she feels better. And Cynthia says she doesn't care what we tell her as long as Rose knows that she won't be home for another two weeks." Edward paused. "She's at a spa in Spain."

Esme, Emmett, and Edward exchanged looks. "As expected." Esme said.

"Yeah." Emmett said. He pasued. "I have to go do it." He said.

Esme nodded. "Also expected. Be careful." She turned to her other son. "Go with him, Edward."

Emmett and Edward headed for the door, but not before Edward picked up his keys to his Vanquish.

"Who are Cynthia and David?" Bella asked, desperately hoping they weren't who she thought they were.

"Her parents."

Bella's fear was confirmed. "But…how can they say something like that?"

"Cynthia and David Hale don't care for children. They needed an heir and they got one." Esme said. "Carlisle and I have sort of adopted her."

Bella nodded. Poor Rosalie.

* * *

The Vanquish was flying down the main highway that led to La Push. The two Cullen's arrived in record time and quickly found Royce King II standing in an alley with a friend.

"Ready?" Edward asked. Emmett nodded. "Let's go."

They walked down the alley.

"Well, well." Royce said. "Look who is it."

It was Edward's fist that went out first, giving a black eye that would match perfectly with the one Emmett had given him earlier.

"Nice one." Emmett said. Edward nodded.

Royce looked up, hatred in his eyes. "You know, the tramp deserved it." Two fists came flying out again. "She never loved me. It was always you." He said.

"Care to give me a minute, Edward?" Emmett asked.

Edward nodded and pulled Royce's friend away.

"If I _ever_ hear that you called Rosalie _anything_ again, I will personally hunt you down." Emmett pushed him up against the wall. "Got it?"

Royce nodded, for the first time actually afraid. Emmett let him down and right hooked Royce one last time.

"And if you even think about reporting this," Emmett threatened. "Well, I tell 'em exactly what you did to Rosalie." He turned his back, not waiting to see Royce's reaction.

Edward was waiting in the Vanquish, ready to roll. Emmett threw open his door, sat down, and spoke. "Go."

* * *

Jasper followed Alice into her house to see if his sister was still there and wanted a ride.

"Mom, I'm home." Alice called. She began walking to the family room. "Bella, if you're still here, Jasper can take you home now."

"Alice." Esme rushed over and hugged her daughter. "You're here."

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, getting worried.

"Didn't you get Edward's message?" Esme asked.

Alice shook her head. "Phone died. What's happening?"

"Royce tried to rape Rosalie." Emmett said emotionlessly as he and Edward entered the room. Both sat down on the couch, next to Jasper.

"Oh my god." Alice said. Her face turned to one of worry. "Is…she ok?"

"She's up in her room with Carlisle." Emmett said. "She…she looked so helpless when I found her."

Alice squeezed herself in between Jasper and Emmett. Jasper took her one hand and squeezed it reassuringly and Alice leaned her head on Emmett's shoulder. "She'll be ok." Alice said.

* * *

"She's awake." Carlisle said wearily. "One at a time, you can go see her. She's allowed to stand, so long as she sits down when she becomes tired.

Alice went in first. She stayed for ten minutes. Next went Bella, then Jasper. Both stayed for about five. Edward went in and came out 15 minutes later.

"Emmett?" Esme asked.

Emmett shook his head. "She won't want to see me."

Esme pursed her lips but said nothing as she went inside. She too, stayed for about 15 minutes and then told Emmett that she was going up to bed, like everyone else already had.

Emmett stayed and watched an episode of The Fresh Prince of Belair before deciding to go up to bed.

He went right past her room, but then doubled back. He gently opened the door.

"Why didn't you come in when everyone else did?" Rosalie asked.

Emmett shrugged as he moved closer to her bed. "Didn't think you'd want me here."

Rosalie rubbed her temples. "Can we just go back to the way things were?"

Emmett nodded. "I'd like that." Rosalie grinned. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Couldn't sleep." She said. "Nightmares." He nodded. "Will you come lay down with me?"

"Ok." He said. He lay down next to her. She rolled over and adjusted herself so her head was on his chest.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly through the window when Rosalie woke up. Emmett was already awake, and lightly stroking her hair. She kept her eyes shut for a minute longer, remembering when they would sit like that for hours at a time, doing nothing.

"You sleep all right?" Emmett asked, once she opened her eyes.

Rosalie nodded. In truth, once he had come in, she had felt safe, enough so that she could close her eyes and sleep.

"Good." He said. "Come on, let's go grab breakfast." He held his hand out. She didn't take it, but stood up herself.

"Just because we're friends again, doesn't mean I trust you yet." She turned on her heel and walked out the door.

And that was when Emmett Cullen made it his mission, even if it took his whole life, to make Rosalie Hale trust him the way she had before.

* * *

**A/N:** So, there we have it. Next chapter starts Spirit Week (chapter 3- cheerleaders are assigned a football player...). And Emmett begins his quest to have Rosalie trust him again.

Reviews anyone?


End file.
